LONG-TERM GOAL: The long-term goal of our research is to contribute information on the recognition and binding of proteins on specific residues and conformational sites on DNAs. We have chosen two sequence specific endonucleases (restriction Type II enzymes) and their respective methylases for our studies. The enzymes chosen are Bam HI and Bg1 I from B. amyloliquefaciens and B. globigii, respectively. Our approaches over the next two years will include biological, biochemical and biophysical studies.